leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Braum/@comment-24054340-20140606155927/@comment-6281696-20140612103128
I'm aware that most players disagree with me, and I know that because of that it is unlikely to change. Though I'l still try to conince people I'm right as I think it'd help the game ^^. And the point isn't to handicap players, it's to stop abuse of certain increadibly effective items. As far as I am considered having acces to those items gives them an unfair advantage over certain others because of how effective those items are on them. So I wouldn't view it as handicapping them but as taking away their unfair advantage. For example take Trinity on Udyr, that thing is insanely effective if you take it as his sole damage item, so much so that it feels like it borders on cheating at times. The closest analogy I can think of is that these items feel like if your opponent gets to use Queens instead of pawns in Chess. Not nesecairly, the point is to give everyone acces to effective items. And a lot of utility items (like trinity's passive) should have a varation for each role (e.g. lich bane, Gauntlet trinity already sorta do that). Also, every role would get improved items as certain items would be horrendously powerfull on say a bruiser, but balanced on a support (for example Bulwark), and that's bound to also work the other way. Also, I think the best would be to limit it to different sets, e.g. a tank set, an APC set, an ADC set etc, and give everyone acces to the set, however you're not allowed to get items from multiple sets. So no full AD Rivens who also have a randuins for example. You can still play everything in each role then. Just not use itemization of different roles to make a "super" itemization. See my remark about the acces to itemsets, also I'm not necesairly against a more rigid meta as certain aspects of meta-breaking play tend to be... well toxic, or very close to toxic (AP trynda...). And again, yes I'm aware that is unpopular, people are obsessed with (the illusion of) choice. I don't think most items would need to be assigned manually to each champion, as said I think the seperate item sets would probably be best. And balancing around each catagory would be viable. Also, don't think it takes away choice. Most have an increadibly rigid build anyway, plus it allows for additional items for each role that'd currently not be possible due to potential abuse by other roles which can be used to give options. Again, balancing can be done on the level of classes, it need not be on an idividual champion level. Though I do think ultimately it would be better on the level of individual champions it's probably unviable simply due to how many there are at this stage. The most practicle would probably be balancing on the level of classes with occasional finetuning for individual champions. As for the whole choice thing, I disagree and I dislike the obsession with (percieved) choice and freedom that is currently going on. I find a balanced game much more interesting than one that gives people the illusion of choice which is then limited anywya because certain items are just inherently better for them. Also, on the whole I'd say people'd agree with me, if choice was so all-important stuff like chess would have not lasted the test of time, however recently with the advent of individualism and more personal freedom people have become borderline obsessed with it and sadly it is invading games too. But that's a more philosophical debate, not exactly fit for this wiki :P So I'm not going to go into that. At least not here, the way the comments scroll and stuff is awefull for that. Yup, the melee vs ranged thing is based on a similar notion, I'd like to see that pushed further so I can actually get decent items as a support without having to fear bruisers or mages abusing the item. Similarly I consider several items that are currently accesible by bruisers to be ridiculously effecient for them and as a bruiser I wish I actually had acces to something half decent manawise while actually getting stats that are usefull to me among other things. By the way, in case you haven't noticed, bruisers are the biggest problem here because they can most effectivly make use of builds that combine glass canon & tank items to make something hybrid overal. Meh, might write a blogpost I suppose, would probably be easier to outline my ideas in it than in one of these comments. Should probably figure out how the html coding stuff in here works then though. Would be a rather giant wall of text otherwsie ^^. No idea how much traffic it'd gather though. As for "perfect balance" yea, unlikely to ever reach that, just think it'd be better than the current system.